Arkham Asylum Secret
by Anothershadeofblack
Summary: It's my first attempt at a sex scene. Mostly for practice.


This is purely a practice piece.

I just wanna see how I do on smut chapters.

So this will be purely a one-shot

I OWN NO RIGHTS. I'm not making money. I'm doing this solely cause I felt like it.

This takes place during the Arkham asylum game.

Batman had been fighting Jokers henchman all night. He was in extreme isolation and he had just captured Harley Quinn.

"It's over Quinn. You cannot win." Batman told her.

"Oh yeah? Just wait and see. Mr. J will come and save me. He loves me to much to see me hurt." She yelled back at him.

She made an escape attempt and he easily thwarted it. He took her to a cell and threw her in.

"You can keep me locked in here you dickless bat freak!" She screamed at him.

Batman had been getting angrier all night . This was the final straw. He turned around and opened the cell. Harley punched him and he didn't flinch. He took out handcuffs and handcuffed her to the bench in the cell.

"Dickless huh? Maybe I should prove how wrong you are. And you can tell your little boyfriend this is his fault."

He ripped off her little nurse outfit off leaving her in her bra, panties, and long sexy leggings.

"What the hell are you doing batbrains!" She screeched louder than ever.

"I'm proving you wrong Quinn." He said calmly.

She struggled but the handcuffs kept her immobile. Batman next stripped off her leggings to reveal her long tan legs. He took off his gloves and felt up her legs which felt like rich butter.

"MR. J! HELP!" She continued to scream.

"If you don't be quiet I will tape your mouth shut Quinn."

In all the years she had fought Batman she never expected him to do anything like this.

"Mr. J will kill you for this Bat freak." She hissed.

"I said shut up Harley!" He yelled at her as he smashed his lips to hers.

There was absolutely nothing she could do. She hated the fact another man was touching her. And she was terrified because it was Batman.

He stopped kissing her and yanked her bra completely off revealing her size D breasts. She wanted to cover herself but her hands were bound.

Batman squeezed her breasts hard making her groan in a mix of pain and pleasure. He took her small red nipple into his mouth and started gently biting it.

Harley hated batman but she couldn't deny how wet she was getting. Joker rarely fucked her and when he did it was nothing with his 1 inch dick. Harley liked it very rough and at that moment she wanted batman.

Batman continued his attack on her nipples until she was gasping in pleasure.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Harley." Batman said with an evil smile.

Harley said absolutely nothing because she was still conflicted. She wanted a rough fuck but batman was jokers enemy.

"Fine be silent Quinn." He said as he squeezed both her breasts until they were about to burst.

"OMG! FUCK ME BATBRAINS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. His last bit of roughness sent her over the edge with desire." Get that costume off and fuck me till my skin is raw." She ordered.

Batman tore her panties off to reveal a tiny vagina. It was very small in size but it was dripping with her juices.

"I'm gonna tear you in half Harley." He told her.

"Prove it." She said sexily

Batman removed the piece of his uniform that covered his penis. Harley stared in disbelief at the long ten inch dick he had. She wouldn't be able to fit one hand around it because it was so thick.

"OMG get that in me now." She cried wanting to be pounded.

Batman uncuffed her and cuffed her to the sink. He squeezes her ass incredibly hard get moans of approval from Harley.

He placed the tip of his dick at her entrance and looked at Harley.

She smashed her lips to his and their tongues started wrestling.

Batman pushes forward but couldn't even get his tip inside her.

"God damn, how tiny is joker." He said as he tried to get inside of her.

"Your ten times bigger Bats." She said through moans as he continued.

Finally he pulled back and rammed his penis as hard as he could into Harley's little vagina. He managed to fit 3 inches in on that thrust. Harley's eyes rolled back in her head as she had her first orgasm of the night.

Batman started thrusting into her slowly. She put her legs on his shoulders and he started ramming to get deeper. With a thrust so powerful the mirror broke, he rammed all ten inches into her. She screamed as she had another orgasm. Her vagina had been torn in half. She was bleeding and she was dripping like a fosset.

"Oh my god.. Bat." She stammered unable to make words.

Batman started thrusting hard making her moan loudly and within 30 second she had a third orgasm.

"Oh my god!" She screamed.

Batman didn't stop though. He thrust harder until she could feel it coming out her back. She was in heaven. He couldn't believe how good she felt.

"Fuck Harley your so tight." He said to her.

She didn't say anything because her fourth and biggest orgasm yet just hit making her whole body shake.

Batman pulled out and unhandcuffed her. He hand cuffed her to the bed but she was on her stomach this time.

He squeezes her sexy ass. And pulled it open to reveal an incredibly tiny anus.

"Ever had it in the ass Harley?" He asked.

"No, Mr. J is too small." She said in all seriousness.

He prodded her ass a few times making her mad.

"Stop teasing me and put it in." She ordered.

He did as she wished and rammed all ten inches into her ass at once making her scream bloody murder. He started thrusting hard so her whole body jumped each time.

" FUCK! RIGHT THERE! DON'T STOP!" She kept exclaiming.

Batman continued destroying her ass until "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" She gasped and her body fell on its side. She had had such a major orgasm her legs collapsed.

He pulled out and thruster back into her pussy. Making her scream some more and quickly hit another orgasm so big she collapsed completely and was unconscious for 30 seconds before coming to and getting back on her knees.

"Bats come over here to my face. I wanna taste my juices with yours." She said with a sexy tone.

She licked the tip and started sucking in him like her life depended on it. She was sucking him like a vacuum cleaner. He thrusts so she was deep throating his ten inches. She happily did and sucked harder.

Batman pulled out and started stroking himself. "Close your eyes." He said quickly.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth ready to receive a full load.

With a groan he shot a huge wad of cum straight onto her clown make up.

The second shot landed right in her mouth. The third landed in her eye and the rest landed on her cheeks.

She swallowed what she had caught and loved the taste.

He quickly got all of his uniform back on and closed the cell leaving Harley handcuffed, naked, and covered in cum.

"Bats! If we ever see eachother again lets do this again! You were amazing." She said actually smiling.

Batman walked away feeling rejuvenated enough to go on.


End file.
